This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The MFGN bioinformatics core (BC) provides three major services to Mississippi scientists and students. The first one is a web-accessible suite of sequence analysis tools. EMBOSS (European Molecular Biology Open Software Suite) allows our clients to access the software from anywhere in the state, analyze and store sequence data on MFGN servers. The second major service offered by the core is microarray data analysis. These efforts include statistical analysis and management of microarray data, analysis of genomic, proteomic and metabolomic data, and development of bioinformatics tools. The staff of the bioinformatics core is composed of several bioinformaticians, computer and biomedical scientists.